Cold!
by MistressKiko
Summary: Because it's cold, and neither want to give up the covers.  Fluffy humor, established relationship, Shizaya, one-shot.


**Title: **Cold!**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**Warning: MalexMale couple depicted.**

* * *

It was soft.

It was dark.

It was _cold._

Heiwajima Shizuo's eyelids cracked open a mere centimeter. A frown marred his lips when vision continued to elude him. The blond figured this could only mean one thing.

It was still dark outside.

Which, in turn, meant that there was no sane reason what-so-ever to be up at this hour. With a grunt of disapproval, his eyelids slid shut, mind desperately straining to reach for a state of rest.

… but why was it so fucking _cold_?

He lifted his arm, disgruntled to meet nothing but the air.

Sheets... blankets... where were they?

Lazily lolling off his side and onto his back, Shizuo turned his head and forced himself to open his eyes again. He stared into darkness for a while, waiting impatiently as the black slate in front of him slowly turned into distinguishable black blobs.

One particular blob forced a sigh of agitation from Shizuo's lips.

Orihara Izaya lay on the other side of the bed, back turned toward him. Shizuo could only tell his position by the head of hair lying on the pillow, however, because the rest of the informant's body was covered with _sheets and blankets_.

'Greedy little shit. Takes everything...'

With ungrateful thoughts running through his mind, Shizuo reached over and snatched the covers away from his lover. He sighed happily when warmth covered his body once more, curling back on his side and contentedly drifting back into dreamland.

Currently _in_ dreamland, Izaya was having quite a fun time being served platter after platter of deliciously tender ootoro by his beloved humans. He could definitely get used to this prince-like treatment. It was about time his humans showed him the love he deserved!

But... why was each bite of his tender meat getting colder and colder? Surely his beloved humans didn't have protozoan brains like his Shizu-chan and were serving him frozen ootoro? Only fresh tuna would suit his tastes!

Just as these agitated thoughts began circling in his mind, all the ootoro, servants, the lavish dining set, and the large table faded away. Through a muddled mind, Izaya made sense of their sudden disappearance, and of the fact he was lying down.

A dream.

Damn.

And it wasn't the ootoro that had been cold... _he_ was cold!

With a grimace painted on his lips, Izaya didn't even bother to open his eyes as he flung his arm around his body, hand pressing down on random spots of the mattress. It wasn't until his arm was bent all the way back at an odd angle that his fingertips touched the softness of a blanket. But the blanket was hovering over the bed?

Blinking his eyes open, Izaya turned to look over his shoulder, even though he could hardly see anything. Shizuo's blond hair was easier to see, however.

'Damn it, Shizu-chan!' Izaya complained in his head, twisting his body with the intent of getting a good grip on the covers to pull them back over to his side.

He had them half way over when an opposing force came into play.

With a growl, Shizuo had grabbed hold of the blanket, not moving from his spot.

"Let it go, flea."

Izaya bristled, and all but tugged harder.

"Hogging all the covers for yourself, Shizu-chan?" Izaya hissed.

Shizuo turned to face him, still holding the cloth in a death grip.

"Who did what? I just woke up freezing to find out _you_ stole all the covers!"

"They are clearly on your side of the bed. And I'm cold."

"Yeah? Well I'm cold too," Shizuo said groggily, giving a sharp pull that flung the blankets right out of Izaya's hold. Izaya huffed in frustration, wiggling his toes, which were, even inside of his white socks, chilled!

Shizuo stilled when he heard an unmistakeable 'chink!'

By now, Izaya's eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Grabbing hold of the blanket and pulling it tight, Izaya began working his knife through the fabric. He couldn't overpower the brute, so he'd just cut the covers right out of his grip!

Unfortunately his pocket knife couldn't cut fast enough.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Shizuo roared, grabbing Izaya's wrist before any more harm to his sheets could be done. Disbelief showed on his features at he stared at the knife, "Where do you HIDE those things?"

At this, Izaya grinned devilishly.

"An informant's information is confidential, Shizu-chan. And to answer your question, I'm cutting your sheets a-"

"I KNOW what you're DOING!" Shizuo yelled abruptly. Izaya winced when the grip on his wrist tightened.

"Then why did you ask me? I think Shizu-chan is trying to hide his moronic nature by acting like he knows what's going on," Izaya tut-tutted with a playful gleam in his eyes. Those same eyes widened just a tad when Shizuo used the arm not holding his wrist to grab hold of the front of his gray hoodie and pull the raven menacingly closer.

"You have a death wish, louse?" Shizuo grumbled through clenched teeth, a vein popping through his forehead.

Izaya's eyes just shaped themselves into crescent moons. With a tilt of his head, he pushed himself forward.

*chu*

Stunned by the sudden kiss, Shizuo stared at the still-smiling man before a blush broke out on his face. Izaya's eyes opened and narrowed into slits. Using the flustered man to his advantage, Izaya ripped himself away from Shizuo's hold and quickly sliced the rest of the fabric through.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya exclaimed, rolling over to his side of the bed with the newly acquired covers. Good thing his lover was so awkward with emotions!

"... Iiiizaaaaayaaaaa..."

Izaya's body tensed at his strained name being said, peaking over his shoulder to see Shizuo's body shaking with rage. Izaya didn't want to give up his covers, damn it! It was totally unfair that Shizuo could overpower him physically!

… well if Izaya couldn't have the covers, then neither of them could!

Right as Shizuo pounced, Izaya swung his arm back and chucked the covers across the room. Shizuo immediately stopped his pursuit, staring at the crumpled and cut covers on the other side of the room with an unreadable face.

With a grin, Izaya suddenly flung himself at Shizuo, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and twisting his legs within the blond's.

"Keep me warm, Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed into his chest, rubbing his face against the soft cotton fabric of his white T-shirt.

It took a few seconds for Izaya to feel the tense body he was curled up with deflate. Shizuo was too damn tired to keep up with this tirade.

"Damn flea," Shizuo muttered into Izaya's hair as he gave in and wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

Izaya closed his eyes happily, enjoying the closeness.

… however.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hmrph?"

"...I'm still coooold."

* * *

**:D So here's another one-shot.. and a FLUFFY ONE! haha, oh how I love these two. Can never do things in a simple way.**

**Beautiful Mess is still my baby D: Sorry I haven't been as snappy with the updates.. it's finals time orz. **

**Thiiiiiiiiiis is dedicated to RukawaGF and Mitsuno, because they are awesome, and because Ruka wanted some fluff and Mitsu.. well.. wants fluff all the time, LIKE ME, so it works :DD**

**Love you guys *heart*  
**


End file.
